


Looking at the wolf

by cococorinne131



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:16:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3451967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cococorinne131/pseuds/cococorinne131
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Targaryen's have taken over once again, and for once the Realms are living in peace, but that doesn't stop Winterfell from its sturggles. Arya loves the Dragon she really does, but she wants her Stag too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Characters don't belong to me. They belong to GRRM

**Hey Guys! This is my first serious fanfic. I keep writing, but I always forget to update so I think im going to set a date on when I should update. Maybe…Every Thursday? Idk what do you guys think? Anyway I hope you guys enjoy please Review!!**

**Arya POV**

Arya was getting ready in her tent as her and her men marched to kings landing. She took a steady look at herself and thought about the things that happened in the past seven years. Arya had been through things any girl should not have gone through at the age of two and ten, her brother, mother and father where now dead. _Thanks to the Lannisters_ she thought. She was an excellent Braavosi waterdancer and she served the House of Black and White after a while, but then left because she found out that her two brothers and sister were alive. Bran was now the Lord of Winterfell after the Northerners took vengeance on the Bolton’s and House Stark was given the North back. Daenerys Targaryen also took what was hers with fire and blood but mostly with fire as she had three dragons by her side. When she returned to Winterfell from The House of Black and White she found out that Jon was never her brother but her cousin, he was the son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark so that meant that he was the nephew of Daenerys which makes him Heir to the Iron throne. Aegon Targaryen was also found and served in the war. Arya wasn’t fond of Aegon as he was one of her suitors.

 

_*Flashback*_

_“You asked for me Bran?” Arya said as she entered the small room_

_“Yes. Please take a seat I have to discuss something with you.”_

_Arya eyed him suspiciously and took a seat. No one talked and she could feel the tension rising._

_“Why have you asked me here Bran? Hopefully nothing bad I just came back.” She said with an annoyed tone_

_“Well I got a letter from Daenerys Targaryen.” He said looking out in the window._

_“What did she want?” She asked_

_“She said it would be best if we join our houses and marry you to Aegon.” He said softly_

_Arya felt the anger rising. He knew I do not want to marry. Why is he telling me this?_

_“Even when we were kids Bran you knew I do not want to marry. You knew I was not like Sansa who dreamed of knights and princes. Why are you telling me this?” Arya said rising up angry._

_Bran finally turned around and faced her. He looks older from the last time she saw him, his jaw is more chiseled and his shoulders where broad._

_“I think it’s a good Idea Arya. Winterfell is running low on food and men. Plea”_

_“Why Me! Why not Sansa? She’s more beautiful than me. I’m Arya horseface” Arya said cutting in remembering the childhood nickname that Jeyne Poole and Sansa made up._

_“Sansa is promised to another. She’s promised to Sandor Clegane.” He said_

_Arya looked at him as if he was mad. How can Sansa beautiful Sansa be in love with an ugly dog. “Are you serious?!? Her Betrothed is The Hound.” Arya had thought he had died but it seems he hadn’t._

_“Yes. Please Arya. Do this for Winterfell.” Bran said with pleading eyes_

_Arya thought about it. It can’t be to too bad. He will never touch me he can fuck a whore to have an heir._

_“Fine... For Winterfell” she said with a bit of annoyance in her tone._

_“Thank you sister.” He said with a smile plastered on his face._

_She nodded and left. For Winterfell._

_*End of Flashback*_

Arya sighed as she took a quick look of herself one last time before she would meet Aegon. Her dress was blue and simple, her hair was tied into a braid. This was the northern style she thought. She was about to sneak a blade into the dress but then someone had entered her tent.

“Arya are you. Wow you look beautiful.” Arya turned around and saw Sansa staring at her with awe.

“No I don’t. Anyway why are you here?” she said looking at her sister which looked more beautiful than ever in her pink dress.

“I’m here to tell you it’s time.” Sansa said sensing her sister’s annoyance she turned around and headed out.

“Why him?” Arya asked. Making Sansa stop to turn and face her.

“I beg your pardon?” Sansa asked with a confused look.

“Why Sandor, why the hound. Why didn’t you just choose Loras or a Martell why did it have to be him…?” Arya said sitting down on the edge of the bed. 

Sansa smiled and sat down with her. “I love him Arya and he loves me. He takes good care of me and would do anything for me. He might not be as handsome as Joffrey or Loras but he has a pure heart and loves me.”

“Joffrey’s as pretty as a squirrel.” She said making a small smile.

“And a big baby” Sansa said laughing.

The tent fell silent and Sansa got up once more and started to walk out, but she turned around and said “I hope one day you will learn to love Arya and then you will know how special it is.” Sansa gave a small smile and walked out.

**Aegon POV**

Aegon had heard tales of the infamous she-wolf. The Stark girl was to marry him, Im basically going to be marrying a wildling he thought. People would say that she looked like her Aunt Lyanna and some would say that she was wild and cannot be tamed. Whatever the rumors were he had to see for himself.

It was dawn when he was told by his brother Jon that they were almost here. Aegon knew Jon and Arya where close. Too close. He got changed into one of his finest clothes. Black and red... Targaryen colors. He walked out and stood with his aunt and Jon in front of the castle where they would be expecting them. When he saw the doors where opening he saw the northern men with their horses. The northerners look more fit and strong than the men they had at red keep. Aegon then saw a boy (almost man grown) and Old griff whispered in his ear and said “that’s Arya Stark’s brother, Rickon. He is as wild as Arya and can fight as well as her too.” Rickon had favored the Tully look, with his auburn curls and brown/blue eyes he was fit just like the northern men. A lady followed him after that.

“That’s lady Sansa who is betrothed to Sandor Clegane and Arya Stark’s sister.” Old girff whispered

There was no doubt that Lady Sansa was pretty she too had favored the Tully look with her long auburn hair and her bright blue eyes. Lady Sansa smiled at him and he smiled back. But his mouth slightly opened when he saw who came in after her. The lady was very beautiful and he was instantly attracted to her, her hair was in a braid and she wore a long blue dress.

“And now that is lady Arya you’re betrothed.” Old griff said following a chuckle. “Ha they weren’t wrong... She does look like Lyanna.”

Aegon did a double take at the goddess standing across him. No. this can’t be the she-wolf, people described her as a hideous monster. Arya instantly jumped off her horse and ran to Jon. Aegon couldn’t help but smirk _unladylike._ She jumped into Jon’s arms and hugged him as tight as she could. They stayed like that for a couple of seconds until Daenerys cleared her throat. Arya pulled away from her and Jon’s embrace and stared at Daenerys.

“I welcome you Lady Arya, Lady Sansa and Lord Rickon of house stark.” Daenerys was suddenly cut off when she saw three beasts walking through the doors.

Old girff leaned in and whispered “ahh. I almost forgot the dire wolves. The sigil of house stark and their pets.” Aegon was terrified as he saw the dire wolves walk to their masters. They were two times the size of a normal dog. Aegon knew his brother had one, but he hadn’t seen it yet, because it was up north a castle black.

“Do not worry your grace. They will not hurt you unless. We command them to. Please carry on.” Arya said petting her direwolf

Daenerys jumped back to her senses and continued speaking, but still looked scared. “As I was saying we welcome you and we ask you join us to a feast.”

“Please lead the way.” Arya said with a soft smile

The squires helped the men with their horses as the northerners followed Daenerys to the hall where the feast will be held. As soon as they entered the hall they began the feast. During the feast Aegon stared at Lady Arya, he knew it was creeping her out because she didn’t look at him once and every time she did look at him she would quickly turn away. Many people danced with Lady Arya and it would make his blood boil every time he saw them get close.

“Go on child. Go dance with her.” Old griff said wiping his mouth with the cloth.

“I want to but I do not know how.” He said looking at the old man. Old griff had been his companion and had taught him everything he needed to know when he would become King.

“Well that’s simple. Go up to her and ask her for a dance.” He said quite amused

“Fine... I’ll be right back.” Aegon rose up from the chair and walked towards the beautiful woman. She was still dancing with a knight that looked to old and smelled of wine.

“May I have this dance? My lady” she looked at him expressionless. All the eyes where turned on them now and Aegon had felt embarrassed, because Daenerys had snorted and returned to drinking her wine.

She hesitated but nodded in agreement. “Just this one because I am quite tired and might retire for the night. Aegon smiled but he was a bit annoyed. Why is she avoiding me, I am to become her betrothed.

“That is fine. My lady” he offered his hand to her and she took it and they began to sway.

Halfway during the dance Aegon leaned in and whispered into her ear “You do know that I am to become your husband. It is not very kind of you to ignore your future husband especially since he one of the most handsome men in westeros.” He said giving her a smirk. Lady Arya pulled back from him and looked at him with those sparkling grey eyes, _Stark Eyes_ he thought. If she wasn’t angry when he had asked her to dance she was sure as hell angry now.

“I am not some doll you can toy WITH!” she said clearly angry and now all the eyes where turned to her. Coming back to her senses, they once again began to dance.

“I’m sorry. I did not mean to offend you... I just... I just thought that we might want to get to know each other and I mean. It would be best if we spent some time together before the wedding. I’m not as bad as you think.” Aegon said fumbling with words.

“I’ll think about it. It’s getting late. I feel tired. I am going to retire for the night.” She said as she said farewell and thanked Daenerys

“You are welcome. Aegon!” Aegon turned around and looked at Daenerys who was calling his name. “Could you please escort Lady Arya to her chambers?” Aegon smirked as well as Daenerys. He would remember to thank Dany when he gets the chance.

“Of course. Come along My lady.” Aegon said smirking

“No. Your grace I will be fine to find my own way.” Arya said quickly

“Please Lady Arya. It is late. I insist.” Daenerys said taking a sip from her goblet.

Arya simply nodded and looked at Aegon annoyed. They exited the hall closing the doors behind them.

They walked for a couple of minutes in silence and then they were being followed by her direwolf. “Does she follow you all the time?” Aegon said breaking the silence.

“No not all the time. Sometimes she joins other wolf packs.” She said looking down on the floor.

“What’s her name?” he asked looking at the wolf.

“Nymeria. I named her after Nymeria of Dorne, the warrior-queen” she said looking at the direwolf.

“Can I pet her?” he asked finally stopping at the door of her chamber.

“Sure if you want to die.” She looked at him with her big stark eyes, he smiled at her while looking intensely. “Thank you. I’m sorry for shouting at you back at the hall… Goodnight Prince Aegon” She had meant this as an apology but he knew she did not mean it, and he did not understand why she hated him so much. Aegon was annoyed now letting his temper overpower him so as she was about to close the door he pushed the door back open and went inside. He was determined why a beautiful girl like her would reject him.


	2. CH.2

**Oh My goodnessss guys. I got some feedback which really encouraged me. Been so busy couple of days assignments that need to be due ugh so stressful, but I fell in love with this story and I am determined to finish it. I hope you guys enjoy and review any criticism is good. Okay baii**

**Characters Belong to GRRM**

**Arya POV**

Everyone was right the Prince was as handsome as everyone said he was and it annoyed her that she couldn’t help but look at him even though it was really quick. His Lilac eyes where a trademark from the Targaryen’s as well as their white hair. Aegon had escorted her to bedchambers which was awkward most of the time since neither of them had started a conversation. She could see that Aegon wanted to get to know her, but Arya kept avoiding him or changing the topic. _No strings attached. You will not love him. He will not love you._ She kept telling herself those three things, to prevent a relationship forming between them.

Arya could see he was interested at Nymeria too, she knew her obedient Direwolf wouldn’t hurt the prince unless Arya said so.

When they had reached her bedchambers she looked at him and soon regretted it as she noticed his undeniably good features once again, his jawline was prefect his hair was messy but that did not stop her heart from taking a leap when he smiled at her. When she jumped back to her senses she said goodbye and apologised “Thank you. I’m sorry for shouting at you back at the hall… Goodnight Prince Aegon” She smiled she didn’t mean the apology in any way she only apologised because she had to _. Stupid Prince shouldn’t have said that to me anyway._

She was halfway closing her door when he barged in her room. She took a hold of her dagger by her side. He looked at her his eyes filled with anger and lust.

“Stay back… I won’t think twice about slitting your throat.” She said threatening him.

He seemed to calm down because he put his hands in surrender and smirked. “Threatening a prince?” he looked at her before putting his hands down. ”Look I only wish to talk to you more. I will not hurt you” he said

“Sit.” Arya said putting the dagger back in its sheath and closing the door. “What do you want _my prince_.” She said with a bitter tone.

“Why are you avoiding me? Have I done anything wrong?” He said looking at her with his lilac eyes.

“I never wanted to get married. I never wanted to be queen.” Arya said with a more soft tone.

“If you would like I could cancel the marriage tomorrow. If that is what you please.”

“No.” Arya said quickly “I have to do this for Winterfell.” She turned to him

“Arya. I would never do anything that would displease you.” He said

Arya looked at him for a moment and decided that he might not be as bad as she first thought.

“I’m going to tell you some rules before we get married.” She said eying him. She couldn’t trust him not just yet, but she knew what he said was true, that he would never do anything to hurt her, because if he did she would not think twice about killing him.

“Okay…. Please continue.” He said shifting towards her until he sat right across her.

“I will not bed you, therefore I will not bear your child.” She said with a serious tone.

“Then how will I have my heir?” he said almost jumping from the chair.

“I don’t know…. Fuck a whore for all I care.” She could feel the anger radiating from his body.

“Is that what you think of me?” he said in disbelief. “You think of me as Robert Baratheon…. No…. My child will not be a bastard.”

Arya looked at him angry this time. Why can’t he just accept the fact that she doesn’t want him?

“What would you have me do then?” The words came out of her gritted teeth.

“4 Kids. You will be happy with them.” He said looking at her with pleading eyes. “Please. I don’t fuck whores anyway.”

Arya thought about it thinking whether she would bear his children or not. She hesitated before saying yes. “Okay but 1 is all you’re going to get.” She could see the smile that was plastered on his face.

“3. What if it’s not a boy?” he said still smiling at her.

“1. Girls can rule too.” She said trying not to smile.

“2. I want a boy to spar with.” He said coming closer to where she was sitting.

“1. Girls can spar too.” She said giving herself in to smile.

“2. One for me and one for you.” He said coming closer and closer until their noses were barely touching.

“1” she said looking deep down his lilac eyes.

“2” he said ginning

“Fine. 2 that’s it no more than 2.” She said looking away from him

“Okay is that all your rules?” he said still staring at her.

Arya turned back to looking at him and their noses were back to barely touching. “One last rule. _Don’t you ever fall in love with me.”_ Arya said looking at him to find his eyes where full of passion and lust.

Aegon gave a small chuckle “That’s not a problem since you’re going to fall in love with me.” And before she knew it his lips was on hers.

Aegons lips where soft and full of passion. _What are you doing you hardly know the boy._ But as much as Arya wanted to stop she couldn’t help but wanting more of his soft lips. She gave in to him giving his tongue entrance into her mouth and his mouth devoured hers with such passion. She could feel him squeezing her ass before he pulled away and smirked.

“Goodnight my sweet lady.” Aegon said giving a peck on her hand. He then disappeared from her chambers.

Arya kept telling herself those three words before she drifted off to sleep. _No strings attached. You will not love him. He will not love you._

It was morning when a maid came in and gave her food to break her fast. Arya turned around and got up still dressed in her night gown to change while she was changing someone had abruptly entered her room. She turned around and saw the familiar lilac eyes and shiny white hair holding a plate filled with lemon cakes. She saw him do a double take and she noticed that she was in nothing other than her small clothes and the small clothes didn’t do a good job in hiding her curves. After a couple of seconds Arya quickly noticed that he was staring waist below and without thinking she quickly turned around and threw herself on the bed hoping that it would cover her.

“UGH DO YOU MIND?” Arya screamed at him

Aegon went as red as the tunic he was wearing. “S….sorry my lady” he said turning around facing the door.

Arya got changed as quickly as she could. “You can turn around now.” She said clearly still annoyed by what he had just done.

Aegon turned around looking slightly amused. “I’m sorry that I barged into your chambers like that my lady. I thought you would be ready already.”

“I was ready...” Arya said picking a lemon cake off the plate mmm her favourite. “….you just weren’t patient enough. You could’ve came in the afternoon.”

“Uh. It is the afternoon” Aegon said taking the lemon cake off her fingers and taking a bite off of it with amusement on his smile.

“Well I could’ve met with you then.” She said snatching the lemon cake back. Aegon gave off a chuckle.

“As if you will meet with me.” He said looking deep down her icy grey eyes.

Arya looked at him for a moment and got lost in his lilac eyes. She didn’t know why he was so interested in her she was the She-wolf, Arya horse face was what Sansa and Jeyne Poole would always say and her nickname soon spread to the stables where the stable boys would call her by the same name.

Arya snapped out of her thoughts and looked at him. “How would you know that I wouldn’t meet with you?” She asked him

“Because you’re always avoiding me. God knows why. No one can resist this face” He said giving her a smirk. Arya pushed him playfully fighting back a smile.

“Shut Up stupid.” She said pushing him once more, but when she did he fell down on the floor. Arya giggled and looked down to see Aegon with a dumbstruck expression on his face.

“Are you ok my prince?” Arya said still smiling. Aegon stared at her for a while before giving her a smile.

“Of course. That was nothing.” Aegon said getting up straightening his tunic. 

“Are you sure my prince? Maybe we should go to the Maester we don’t want to have something wrong to that precious head of yours.” Arya said grinning at the way he pouted at her.

“Please My Lady no formalities. And for my _precious head_ that you’re so worried about. I can assure you that it is fine.” He said taking another lemon cake before getting up from the chair he sat.

“Okay _Aegon_ , no formalities for me too. Now since we seemed to have settled down would you like to tell me why in seven hells did you came into my chambers like that?” She said looking at him with a more serious expression this time.

He looked at her and the seriousness looked like it escaped his face, and he just gave her a small, but soft smile. Why in the world is he always smiling at her? His smile gives Arya’s heart a small jump, which makes Arya hate Aegon even more for making her feel like this.

“I wanted to see if you would like to join me riding through the forest just me and you, no guards. I heard Lord Rickon say that you were an excellent rider, one of the best in the north” Arya was sure that Aegon saw her blush from Rickon’s comment. “I wanted to see how much of that was true. So what do you say? Meet at the stables at 8” He said while eating his Lemon cake.

“Sure I will meet you then, but for now I think you should leave, because I have already planned something with my Lady Sister which will begin slowly.” She said finishing off her last lemon cake

“Of course, I will leave you be My Lady” He said before turning his heel to go.

Arya growled “No formalities remember. Just. Arya.”

She heard Aegon snicker before closing the door behind him. Even though Arya did not want to admit it she was actually excited for what was happening tonight, because this was when she could see the prince fail miserably at trying to best her. This was also her chance to prove that she was no lady, and that she was only a wolf. A wolf of the North.

 


	3. CH.3

**Hey guys!! Oh my goodness, this chapter was looongg. I don’t know if you guys like long so make sure you tell me in that comment section. Im a bit slow at updating and writing since I am only a student and there are assignments that I have to be working on which really is a pain, but I have managed to get this chapter up… so I hope you guys enjoy and make sure you Review.** **J**

**These characters belong to GRRM**

**Aegon Pov**

After he encountered Arya in her chambers, Aegon was summoned by his brother Jon Snow now Jon Targaryen after they found out that he was the son of Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen although it hadn’t brought joy to the whole situation it still pleased Aegon to know that he still had a brother half or not. Jon was startled by the news also, his whole life he was known as the bastard of Lord Eddard Stark he was treated differently, because of what people knew of him. There were even rumors that Catelyn disowned him and ordered him to take the black.

When Aegon had reached the door of Jon’s chambers he took a deep breath knowing that whatever Jon wanted to tell him was going to be bad news, but nonetheless he still entered the hollow room. Jon’s room was smaller than his, but the view was incredible as you were able to see most of the red keep from his window.

“Aegon.” Jon looked weary, like he was upset at something.

“Brother… What happened? You look like you haven’t slept in days” he said giving his signature smile. Most women fell at his feet the minute he put on this smile, but when he gave Arya a smile or even flipped his hair she would just scoff or look at him blankly, but then again Arya was far different than the ladies he had met. The thought of Arya made him smile more widely. He was very excited to see her tonight, to see if what Rickon said was true that she was the best rider in the north. Rickon had also said this is when she was the most happiest and prettiest. Aegon had encountered Rickon after he had dropped Arya off in her chambers, Aegon had asked Rickon for tips on how to get Arya to fall for him. Aegon was quite hesitant at first in asking him, because he didn’t want to get punched by one of the wildest men in Westeros, but when Aegon had seen Rickon drunk he knew that this was a great time to ask what he could do to win his sisters heart.

_Flashback_

_Aegon looked at Rickon as he swayed from side to side with a rather pretty lady on his arm. Aegon hadn’t thought of a better time to ask him about Arya, He was drunk and looked quite happy. Rickon was quite wild looking with his auburn curls falling down on his face as he moved with some ale in one hand and a lady in the other. Aegon took another sip from his dornish wine before heading his way._

_When Rickon saw Aegon coming his way he turned to the lady who was now all over him, Rickon whispered something in the lady’s ear and gave her a kiss. The lady then scurried out of the great hall._

_“What would your sisters think when she sees you whoring?”Aegon asked standing by his side._

_Rickon looked at him as if he was about to punch him square in the face. “My sisters will understand that men have their needs. If you want to tell me something, get on with it. I have other business to attend to.”_

_Aegon thought if he should ask or not, he thought if it was worth it if she was worth it. Aegon then thought that she was worth it, because she was soon about to be his. His wolf of the north. “I wanted some advice… About your sister.” Aegon wanted to punch himself for looking so stupid_

_Rickon looked at him more seriously, but he spoke with a drunken tone. “Which sister? I got two”_

_“Arya.” Aegon was about to say something else but he was then cut off by Rickon’s Laughter_

_“You would have better luck with Sansa or your dragon” Rickon said still laughing before he skulled down the rest of his ale._

_Aegon hadn’t moved but flinched at his comment. Was Arya really this hard to tame, but then again taming her wasn’t what Aegon wanted for he loved her just the way she was. Aegon stood firm and waited for Rickon to stop laughter. “Wait you’re not actually serious?” Rickon said when he had eventually stopped._

_Aegon just simply nodded. “She is to become my betrothed and I don’t want her to feel miserable throughout our marriage.”_

_Rickon studied him before he let out a low sigh. “Okay. What do you want to know?”_

_Aegon smiled at him happy with the response that he gave. “Anything that would make her fall in love with me.”_

_“Hmm… Knowing Arya. Start by giving her something she likes. Like Lemon cakes. And then ask her to go riding. She will likely say yes she never turns down to an invitation to kick someone’s ass. Which by the way she definitely will cause she’s one of the best riders in the north.” Rickon finally but his cup down and gave him a good smack on the back. “Well that’s all I’m going to tell you for now. Good luck.” Aegon gave him a smile and just as Rickon was about to exit he turned around and called Aegon’s name._

_“Oh and Aegon how about we just keep this between me and you hey?” He said loudly just enough to make Aegon turn around and smile._

_“Which one the fact that you’re whoring or giving me tips?” Rickon looked taken back before saying both. And with that Lord Rickon left the great hall._

_End of Flashback_

“It’s nothing Ageon. I just wanted to tell you something. “Aegon looked at Jon more seriously now. Jon stared back at him with his grey eyes and his black curls dangling in front of his face.

“What is it Jon.” Aegon said grabbing a chair and sitting down.

“Daenerys wants me to wed. Nymeria Sand. Your cousin” Aegon replayed that in his mind to make sure he heard it right. Nymeria and Jon, ha this one is going to turn out horribly. Nymeria was as Viperous as her father, but nonetheless he was still his bastard cousin and loved her. Aegon chuckled a bit and Jon looked at him almost angry.

“Did I say something funny brother” He said making Aegon stop and stare at him still amused.

“No dear brother. Although I still don’t know why you summoned me here.” Aegon said.

Jon turned away from Aegon and started to pace around the small room. “It’s just that. I can’t believe Dany is going to force me to marry her Aegon just like she forced you to marry Arya.” Aegon was just about to speak before Jon cut him off. “Oh. I’m not done. Dany says the wedding must happen as soon as possible, that it would be earlier than yours. Why is she such in a hurry?” Jon had finished talking now, but he was still pacing around.

“Are you done?” Aegon said in a loud voice making Jon stop and stare at him.

“Huh. Oh yes” Jon said

“I don’t get why you’re so nervous Jon. It’s about time you wed you’re a man grown, and still haven’t experienced a woman.” Aegon said with an annoyed tone. Jon might have not experienced a woman, but Aegon had. Jon Connington had brought him to a brothel in the free cities at the age of four and ten, he said that he must feel a woman to become a man and with that Aegon had visited the brothel often during his stay in the free cities, but then was stopped by old griff when he said that A king does not spend all his time frolicking with whores. “So Jon don’t fret. Now if that’s all you wanted to tell me I should be on my way. I have business to attend to.” Aegon flashed him a smile.

“What sort of business.” Jon said curiously

“I have a date with your cousin. Not that it’s any of your business.” Aegon said beginning to pack up his things.

Jon moved closer and put a finger to his chest. “Listen dear brother, I know that Arya is your betrothed, but if you ever lay a finger on her without her consent. I will forget that you are my brother and personally chop your balls off, unless she gets to you first.” Aegon was terrified at Jon’s threat but simply looked at him.

“Don’t worry I won’t.” And with that Aegon simply walked out of the room.

**Arya Pov**

The hand was close to strike 8, so she dressed into her tunic and breeches, grabbed her favorite blade and wandered off to the stables where she would meet her betrothed. She twisted and turned around the corners of the red keep. Arya could still remember where the dungeons and the stables where after all this time, but scared she was going to get caught made her slip and fall into the arms of Sandor Clegane.

“Well well if it isn’t the Wolf bitch herself” He said in disgust. His voice still sounded like the same groggy and goddamn rude tone she had heard back then. The side of his face hadn’t change, it was still burnt from the time his brother Ser Gregor Clegane had burned him. His face might have actually been handsome if it wasn’t for his brother, he had the dark brown and the brown eyes.

“Dog… What business do you have here. Sansa will be going to the Westerlands in a few days after my wedding.” Arya said trying to avoid his beady eyes.

“Well wolf bitch. I was going to surprise the little bird, but it seems like I found you instead. Now might you tell me where your sister is?” He said with an annoyed tone now.

“She’s in her chambers.” Arya lied. Arya didn’t really know where sweet innocent Sansa was, so she made something up to get away from him.

“Alright I’ll try checking there. It was good seeing you again She-Wolf.” He gave her a smile.

Arya looked at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Even though you will become my brother. You will always be on my list.” And with those deadly words she drifted off to the stables where she would meet her betrothed who would already be there waiting patiently.

When Arya arrived at the stables she spotted the silver hair waiting by two horse. She slowly creeped up to him, like how she was taught in the house of black and white. When Arya had reached him she slowly made her way up to his ear and whispered. “I hope I didn’t keep you waiting too long.”

Aegon had not flinched like some people would have. “Of course not. However I will die of old age if we just keep standing here.” Aegon said turning around to face her.

“Then how about we hop on our horses then.” Arya said giving him a devious smile.

Arya slowly walked over to Winter her horse fully aware that Aegon was watching her as she saddled herself on top of Winter.

When Arya had finished Aegon was still looking at her, his eyes never leaving her grey ones. “Well what are you waiting for? Get on with it.” She said gesturing him to get ready. Arya noticed that his horse was a sand steed (dornish horse).

“Why do you have a sand steed and not a normal horse?” Arya said out of curiosity.

“It was a gift from my Uncle Oberyn.”  Aegon said with a nice smile. Arya had heard of the red viper she heard that he was well known for his bastards and paramours. Prince Oberyn was also a good fighter with his spear with deadly poison.  “C’mon we’ll start our race at the Visenya’s hill.”

Arya nodded and they trotted their way to Visenya’s hill. When they had arrived at their destination it. Aegon hopped of his Sand Steed and helped Arya get off of Winter.

“So what’s the plan?” Arya asked staring at the breath taking view Visenya’s hill had.

“We ride to kings wood. There you would see that I placed something at the finish line. “He said as a matter of fact.

“Okay... what’s the route?” Arya said slowly regretting to race him. Kings wood was quite far especially since there was Blackwater Rush to overcome.

“There is no route. But I do suggest taking the Street of Steel. Alright are you ready my lady.” Aegon said in a mocking tone.

“You won’t be calling me my lady after I’m done with you.” Arya said mounting her horse again. She can’t lose this race, it would damage her reputation.

“We’ll see. Ready. Go” and with those simple words their horses galloped their way through kings landing twisting and turning every which way. Arya had taken Aegon’s advice and took Street Steel. Their horses where right next to each other the entire time until they had reached Fishmonger’s Square that was the time Arya decided to boost her speed up so she dug her boots further until Aegon and his Sand Steed where no longer in sight. Arya passed the mud gate and was finally on Blackwater Rush Bridge when she reached the Kings wood she slowed down her pace so she could see what Aegon had marked as the finish line that was when she saw a winter rose. Arya halted her horse and jumped off. She walked towards the winter rose and took it into her hands. Winter roses only ever grow in the north so she was wondering how Aegon got his hands on one of these. Arya loved winter roses, because they always remembered her of home of her mother and father. She then saw Aegon galloping towards her with his silver hair blowing in the night sky, but his lilac eyes still glowed. She would thank him soon enough for giving her this beautiful rose, she would also rub it in his face that she really kicked his ass.


	4. CH.4

**Hey guys!! I know I haven’t updated and im sorry! Don’t worry Ill update tomorrow!! So be excited for that! Love you enjoy**

**Characters belong to GRRM**

**Aegon POV**

Aegon dismounted from his Sand Steed to take a good look Arya who found the Winter Rose. She walked slowly to his way in a sexy yet seductive way, which made his cock twitch. Arya stopped not too far from where he was. She looked at the delicate Winter Rose and looked back at Aegon with a mischievous smile playing on her lips. She then continued to walk towards him which made him go hard, because she would come closer and closer to his aching body. When Arya had finally reached him she came up to his ear and whispered. “I kicked your ass.” Which made Aegon smile, he really did grow to admire her fierceness.

Out of nowhere she pushed him which made him fall into the mud and get his tunic dirty. Aegon looked up at Arya’s grin”Oh you’re going to pay for that.” Aegon got up trying to catch Arya so she would get in a mess like he was. Instead Aegon slipped while Arya was already running sensing what Aegon was planning in his mind. When he was able to stand up on his two legs he started running to try and catch Arya who was clearly as fast as she was at running than she was at riding her horse. When he finally caught a glimpse of her at the lake he slowed down ready to surprise her. He was as close as he needed to be until Arya got up and pushed him into the lake. He could feel the cold nights water rush through his body, this is what he needed he thought, he needed a cold swim, but the timing could never be worst. He looked up to see that Arya had still not changed from her mischievous grin.

“You should hop in. It’s not so cold.” Aegon said trying to swim to where Arya was standing.

“No way am I going to jump in.” She said stepping back, becoming cautious of Aegon.

“Alright. The water’s too deep, could you help me up.” Arya hesitated as she saw Aegon extended his arm and when he felt the warmth of Arya’s palm against his own he forcefully pulled down making Arya scream as she felt the coldness of the night’s water. Aegon laughed as Arya floated her way back to the surface, he saw her pout which made him laugh even more. Until he felt something on top of his lips. His eyes shot open staring at the wolf above him, this was what he was waiting for, the feel of her soft plump lips on his own. He had no time to spare, their kisses were full of passion and lust. He felt Arya’s hands massaging his scalp making him groan, Aegon pushed Arya against the end of the lake grinding against her making her moan. His heart basically jumped as he felt her tongue entering his mouth making the kiss more heated and intense. He pulled away from the kiss for just a moment to stare at Arya’s grey stark eyes. He saw her smile before he started kissing her neck then her collarbone until he heard a hustle and the clinging of armour in the bushes of the Kingswood. He pulled away suddenly making him miss the feel of her soft skin and her lips. He looked up to see that Ser Loras Tyrell and the rest of the kings guard staring down at them.

“My Prince… Your Aunt is in a state of panic and has been searching for you for hours.” Ser Loras said with a disapproving look on his face, but he did still look handsome nonetheless.

“And you my lady, your brother has caused a riot demanding to know where you have vanished to. He has unleashed the Northmen on a search and most especially his chaotic direwolf. It is best if you two go back to redkeep right this instance.” Ser Loras looked very annoyed as he and his army helped both Arya and Aegon up to the land. 

They both mounted their horses and rode back to king landing in their drenched clothes.

**Arya POV**

Daenerys and Sansa both turned around when they heard the sound of the door opening. Arya saw every one of their worried and angry faces. Sansa as always was the first one to speak. “Where have you two been?! We were worried sick!” Seven hells she reminded her of their late mother. Sansa was like her mother’s twin they had the same Tully auburn hair and bright blue eyes. Sansa would even act like her mother, they also had the same attitude proper and ladylike.

“My lady it was my fault. I had asked Arya to come ride with me. I ask you not to blame her.” Aegon spoke up laying a hand on her waist. Sansa eyed his movement, before she spoke up again.

“Of course my prince, if I may I would like to bring my sister to her chambers as it is late and way past her curfew.” Sansa said suddenly in a chirpy mood. She must have figured it out, Arya quietly cursed Aegon for not being discreet.

“Yes that would be best as I too have grown tired. I bid you good night lady Sansa.” Aegon stepped closer to where Arya was standing and gave her a peck on the cheek. “My Lady, I hope you have a good rest.” Arya could punch him right there and then for quickly turning her cheeks as red as a tomato.

Embarrassed Arya turned around as quickly as possible not wanting to see the smirk plastered on Aegon’s face. When they reached the wooden door leading into Arya’s small bedroom, Sansa closed it rather quickly before turning to Arya with a wide smile spread across her face. Arya gave her a confused look before Sansa started talking again. “Sooo. What happened? You ought to explain to me or I’ll have to make up something for Rickon when he comes back from searching the whole of kings landing for you.”

Arya wasn’t going to give in until she really had too. “Nothing happened Sansa we were just riding until the horse suddenly stopped and we fell in the pool.” Arya was a very good liar from all the experience she had being a part of the faceless assassins, one of the many things she had to master before becoming a true member of assassins was lying. The kindly man made sure of that. 

“Oh don’t try and get yourself out of this one Arya, because I saw the way he was looking at you back in the hall. His eyes were dark and focused on you and you only Arya I saw them. Oh and that little peck on the cheek he gave you, don’t even get me started on that.” Damn Sansa and her observations. Sansa took her hands and held them tightly. “Arya please, I saw the way he looked at you and I saw the way you reacted when he kissed you on the cheek. He left you FLUSTERED! Ha can you imagine, Arya Stark of Winterfell blushing like a maiden! Never have I ever...”  Arya was annoyed now and decided to give in.

 

“Alright Alright I’ll tell you. You’re annoying me” Arya said snatching her hands away from Sansa’s grip. As Arya told the story her sister’s looked grew more and more shocked. When Arya had finished telling the story, she looked at Sansa’s face which was clearly shocked and worried as her eyes where wide and her lips where very tight.

“Well that was very unladylike.” Sansa said furrowing her brows.

“Oh for fucks sake Sansa could you just please forget about being a lady for just one moment.” Arya said throwing her hands in the air in frustration.

“Although. Our prince was very sweet to give you a winter rose. You can only find those in the North.” Sansa said getting up. “Don’t worry about Rickon. I will not say a word.” And with that Sansa left the room leaving Arya alone to go strip and have a warm bath.

It was morning when Arya found out that this was her last day as a maiden and that tomorrow she was to be married to Aegon. She hated that she didn’t have a choice on who she would marry and that it was Bran who chose her suitor, but Arya knew that it wasn’t entirely Brans fault and that he had only forced her into a marriage like this one for Winterfell’s sake and not his or hers.

Arya decided to re live the amazing night before and go riding with her horse winter to the Kingswood. So she went out riding and she felt the summer breeze across her face. She really did love to go riding and she went out as often as she could. Arya couldn’t ride as much as she could back then in the north since she was a girl and all. She missed Bran, she missed Robb, mother and father. If only they hadn’t gone south and her father didn’t take the job of the hand. Her thoughts where stopped when she heard a growl in one of the bushes, she turned around to see a boar the size of Robert Baratheon charging towards her. Arya wasn’t quick enough to reach the sheath of her longsword, but luckily enough a man came out and sliced the boar draining all its blood. Arya looked down at the large boar annoyed that she couldn’t have the satisfaction of killing it herself. “I didn’t need saving... I could have killed it myself!” She stomped her foot like a child and looked at the man in the bull helm. He stopped walking to face her.

“You should be thankin me you know I just saved yer life.” he said. Arya took a double take on the man standing in front of her. He had jet black hair and blue eyes, then it all came bak to her.

“Gendry..”

“Arya..”

 


	5. CH.5

**I know I know. Don’t shoot me. I have been sooo busy with my assignments that are gradually piling up making me have very little time to update. I appreciate all the reviews you guys post on this story making me want to update more often! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**Characters belong to GRRM not me**

**Gendry POV**

He took a good look at the girl who stood in front of him, his eyes roamed across her beautiful and slim body. This was her he thought this is what he has been searching for across Westeros, Arya was standing right in front of him. He didn’t hesitate to run and hug her, everyone thought she had been dead along with her brother and mother, but not Gendry no. Gendry searched far and wide for Arya believing that she was still alive somewhere and now his mission was complete. He had her dainty little body in his arms, he breathed in her scent which smelt like _pine_ and _berries_. They were still in their embrace completely shocked that they had still been able to find each other after all these years. When they pulled apart, he stared at her with his piercing blue eyes and he noticed how the years had changed her. She looked more mature somehow maybe, because of her hair that was in a braid or possibly her grey eyes which were now cold and empty. Her body had also bloomed and he could definitely tell that she was no longer the small girl chasing cats, but a woman grown.

“Arya. I missed you so much. Im sorry I wasn’t there. Im sorry I should have been there, with you.” Gendry said kissing her forehead. He looked into her cold grey eyes once more, yearning for a response from her.

“Shh. Its ok, it wasn’t your fault. There was nothing you could have done.” She told him giving a reassuring smile. “Now walk with me you stupid bull.” Arya said punching him in the arm. “We have a lot to talk about and catch up on.”

This made him smile, “As m’lady commands.” He said bowing earning a push from Arya.

“You still haven’t changed stupid.” She said grabbing his hand and started walking.

They had talked about the many things that happened during the eight years spent apart from each other. Arya told everything that had happened to her when she escaped Westeros, she talked about how the faceless men trained her to be one of them, she also talked about the people she had given the “gift” of death to.

When Arya had finished she looked at Gendry. “So what happened to you. When _she_ took you” Gendry knew she didn’t like the red woman as much as he did and when he told the story of how Ser Davos gave him a way to escape her madness, he also told her that he had been searching for her all these years. She gave him a look that he didn’t comprehend.

“Why…” She looked at the ground in wonder. “Why did you do that you stupid bull headed boy… You should have just believed I was dead like all those other people.” She said pushing him over.

Gendry Knew that she was going to react like this, he simply just looked at her and smiled. “And why would I do that. I would live in guilt forever, because I would never ever forgive myself for losing you.” Gendry placed a hand on her cheek and slowly he leaned in to kiss her until he felt his head being pushed to the ground before his lips even touched hers. He looked up to see who dared this and saw a handsome face with silver-blonde hair and a pair of angry purple eyes. _Targaryen_. He wondered why a Targaryen was defending Arya.

“You Bastard!!” Punch. The Targaryen still had his whole body pinned to the ground and was punching his head, his eyes growing angrier by the second.

Arya got up from where she was standing and screamed “Stop. Aegon please stop. He’s my best friend. “Gendry was definitely confused as why Arya knew this blasted Targaryen. “Please my love” hearing those words come out of Arya’s sweet mouth was what made Gendry push the little bastard off of him and started fighting him. Gendry grabbed his mighty War hammer from behind and the bloody Targaryen unsheathed his sword, but before they had a chance to fight Arya pushed the Targaryen down and pinned him to the ground.

“Aegon. Calm the fuck down. He’s just a friend.” Arya said still pinning him down. This made Gendry’s heart sink, the other reason why he was so desperate to find Arya was because during his quest he had discovered his true feelings for her and found that he loves her.

“Do friends try and kiss each other.” He said in a spiteful tone while cocking his head.

“I wasn’t going to let him…” She took a pause looking hesitant on what she was about to say next. “.. You know where my loyalties lie.” She said in a whisper barely enough for Gendry to hear.

Aegon looked at him before looking at her again with a smile now plastered to his handsome face. “Oh is that so… Kiss me.” Gendry tightened his grip on his war hammer. How dare he?

“What?!?” Arya looked stunned at what he had just said. Aegon shifted under Arya’s grip. “Kiss me. If your loyalties do lie with me, then you wouldn’t hesitate to ki” Arya place his lips onto the goddamn Targaryen before he even had a chance to finish his sentence. Gendry couldn’t stand it he felt his anger rising, but turned away before things got ugly. The only time when Gendry turned back around was when he heard Arya speaking to Aegon again. “There happy.” She said in an annoyed tone.

“Most certainly. Could you get off me now?” Aegon said in a devious grin. He could see Arya roll her eyes at him annoyed by his expression. When Aegon had got up Gendry gave him a nasty stare which made Aegon furrow his eyebrows.

“Who are you and what business do you have with my betrothed?” Aegon said slithering his arm to Arya’s waist. Arya moved away from his grasp uncomfortably.

“I’m a Ser Gendry Waters of the brotherhood without banners. I felt it was my duty to find Arya when she disappeared that night at the twins. People assumed she was dead, but I never gave up on finding her and alas here we are.” He said giving Arya a warm smile but it quickly turned into a frown when he saw Aegon’s lilac eyes filled with anger.

“So touching… I am Aegon Targaryen crown prince, I want you out of kings landing by nightfall. Goodbye. Arya, to me.” The prince said in a hurry. Gendry clenched his fist getting ready to lash out at him, how dare he?

“How fucking dare you Aegon! Come back here you bastard.” Gendry looked behind him to see that Arya was charging towards the prince, this made Gendry smile to himself. “Gendry just saved my life, spent half his life looking for me and you’re banishing him from kings landing just like that? Fuck you Aegon, if he goes I go.”

“He tried to kill me! He tried to kiss you.” Aegon said turning around fuming.

“You attacked him first and like I said I wasn’t going to let that happen.” Arya snapped.

Aegon gave Gendry a cold hard stare which made him shiver, he could see that the Prince was angrier than he thought, but when Aegon became calmer he began to speak again. “Then what would you have me do my lady.” He said in a curtly manner.

Arya looked satisfied at his defeat as she always did back when she would always best Gendry at a fight. “Let him stay in Kings Landing and allow him to be my queen’s guard.” Aegon looked taken aback at what Arya had just said and so did Gendry. He wondered what got into Arya to make her say that, but the main problem was that was he going to accept her offer.

“I will allow him to stay in Kings Landing, but he will have to earn the position as your queen’s guard and I will be the judge of that. But I must warn you _Ser_ if you do anything dishonourable to Arya you will not be hearing of me, but my dragon.” Aegon said staring at him with so much hate. “Now thats all clear. Arya please come with me, we have a wedding tomorrow and mustn’t arrive after night fall.”

“I will be there in a second, I just want to tell Gendry something.” Arya said walking towards him. “Meet in the Godswood tonight, midnightS?” Gendry looked at her and winked, Arya just smiled while running off with her betrothed.

**Arya POV**

“What did you have to tell Gendry?” Aegon said with a frown instead of his warming smile.

“Just that he should be careful of the woods.” Arya had to make something up to keep Aegon from being angry again, because it annoyed her that he was being too sensitive. When she looked back at him he didn’t look like he needed to be convinced much further, Arya learned to lie this well at her time in the House of Black and White, the kindly men had trained her well which would mean that they had trained the other faceless assassins well which made her quite afraid since she had abandoned her duty.

It didn’t take them long to reach the red keep, which Arya was thankful for because the ride was very awkward since both of them hadn’t spoken a word to each other. When they arrived Aegon was quickly ushered out of Arya’s sight, which might be for the best since none of them are both on speaking terms after what happened between Gendry.

“Arya come! Look at this.” Sansa said making Arya snap out of her thoughts. Sansa had been showing her the wedding dress that was prepared for tomorrow. The dress was made in beautifully with a carefully stitched fabric in the colour grey. Arya must admit that this dress was beautifully and it had looked perfectly made for her and her only. The realisation just hit Arya that she would be forever married to the crown prince, which only brought out a sigh.

“Why. What’s wrong? Don’t you like it..”  Sansa said looking at her. Arya just simply sat on the bed biting her lip.

“No it’s not that its just that..” Arya felt tears rising, but she forced them back down. _You are a wolf, wolves do not weep_. Arya thought. “I can’t believe I’m getting married, I’m being sold off to some stupid prince.” Sansa took her hands and Arya looked up studying her face, _she looks more like mother now_.

“Arya do you remember how mother and father met?” Arya nodded allowing Sansa to speak further. “They were forced to marry when they barely knew each other, but they still did their duty for the realm and ended up as happy as can be. They had us. You may never know Arya, Aegon could be the one.” Arya took in what Sansa said, this could be true Aegon might be the one who will make me happy. Arya looked at her once more but it wasn’t Sansa’s face she saw, it was _Catelyn._ She just smiled a sad smile at her before Sansa left.

“Good luck.” Sansa said before closing the door. Arya was waiting until the moon had come to midnight so she can meet Gendry and talk more about the situations they had to surpass before finding each other. However, Arya was quite worried that he would try and kiss her, because there was no Aegon to come and stop him from doing it again and if Gendry had intently wanted to kiss her she secretly thanked the Gods for Aegon interrupting.

When it was finally midnight she snapped out of her thoughts and started to make her way to the door until she heard a knock when she was inches away from opening the door. “Who is it?” Arya said clearly annoyed.

“It’s Aegon. I’m sorry if I interrupted you, I’ll just take my leave.” Arya should have guessed that it was him.

“I’m awake now so just tell me Aegon.” Arya said crossing her arms waiting for his response. What would he want at this night of the hour. Even though it was dark, Arya could see the door opening slowly, so she stopped it halfway.

“Can I see you?” Aegon said.

“No we cannot see each other the night before the wedding. Its bad luck remember.” She said closing the door back but it was stopped by him.

“Ok…. I’m sorry by the way I acted today, I shouldn’t have reacted so harshly at your friend… _Ser Gendry_? It’s just that I really care for you Arya, even if you don’t for me.” Arya was surprised at the words that came out of his kingly mouth. She didn’t expect the crown prince to apologise to her. She didn’t know how to respond to his apology so she simply said “Ok.”

“Could I have a goodnight kiss?” He said. Arya didn’t like where this was going, especially when she could feel him smirking.

“No. We’re not allowed to see each other remember” Arya simply said wanting him to go back to his own chambers now.  

“I’ll close my eyes? Please.” Aegon pleaded. Arya admired his determination, but sometimes it really got on her nerves.

“Will you leave me alone if I do?” Arya said giving up so she could finally meet Gendry.

“Yes.” Aegon responded. _Stupid_ prince she thought. Arya slowly opened the door closing her eyes, she arms had a difficulty finding his body. When Arya had finally got in contact with him she swung her arms around his neck. She felt his firm hand hold her waist and he pulled her closer to his warm body. Arya dared herself to open her eyes. She looked up at Aegon who had the tiniest curl of a smile dancing on his lips,  his facial features were really sharp making him very handsome with his Targaryen lilac coloured eyes. Arya only smiled when she felt his lips touch hers, this kiss wasn’t as passionate as the one they had in the lake it was far sweeter and chaste. When he pulled away he whispered goodnight in her ear and gave her a peck on the cheek. Arya watched him leave, before finding her way out to meet Gendry.

 

 

 

 


	8. Update

Hey guys I know I haven't updated in a while but don't worry! I haven't abandoned this fic, I have just been really busy so please excuse my absence. I'll see you guys soon xx 

Corinne


End file.
